Temores de una princesa 1
by miharu1
Summary: es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!! He vuelto a subir la historia, ya que modifique algunas partes en la introducción. Quiero que sepan que este es el primer fic que escribo y espero que sea de su agrado. Sinceramente no tenia la intención de publicarlo pero una amiga me dijo que lo hiciera y aquí estoy tratando de darle continuidad a esta idea que estoy segura solo se da en mi loca mente. Espero que les guste y les agradecería si me dejaran reviews. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto.  
  
Y sin poder hacer nada al respecto dedujo que esa tonta respuesta, es la más cierta, y comienzo a analizar mis temores uno por uno, para tratar de ver si algún día podré superarlos, pero, una vez mas como tantas miles de veces anteriores, llego a la conclusión que así como no puedo modificar mi pasado, mi presente ni mi futuro, no puedo lograr hacer desaparecer mis temores, ya que ellos pertenecen a mi destino, como yo pertenezco a esta vida que no puedo cambiar.  
  
  
  
^-^ Espero que les haya gustado, esto es más o menos una introducción a lo que será "Temores de una princesa", como pueden ver son las dudas y temores de Serena que tratare de desarrollar en la historia. Pero tal vez se preguntaran que temores, eso será lo interesante. Espero subir pronto el primer capitulo. Sayonara ^-^ 


	2. capitulo 1

^-^ AquÃ­ estoy de nuevo, dando lata :-P. El primer capitulo ya esta aquÃ­. Espero que les guste. ^-^  
  
penso para sÃ­ Serena. DespuÃ©s de unos minutos se encontraba pensando profundamente, que no noto cuando por fin llegaron Ami y Mina a su lado.  
  
- Buenos dÃ­as Serena, Â¿de casualidad no te caÃ­ste de la cama?- pregunto una joven de cabello rubio, sujetando solo una parte de el con un moÃ±o rojo. - DÃ©jala en paz Mina, buenos dÃ­as Serena -, dijo la chica de cabello corto de color azul. â€" Buenos dÃ­as, creo que si, y por que me lo preguntas, Â¿acaso a ti tambiÃ©n te paso lo mismo?, Por que tu tambiÃ©n llegaste temprano el dÃ­a de hoy.- respondiÃ³ Serena con una sonrisa en sus labios, provocando que Ami esbozara una y dejando a Mina con un pequeÃ±o rubor sobre rostro.  
  
Y es que para quienes conocieran a este par de seÃ±oritas recordarÃ­an que en los cursos anteriores, Mina y Serena se distinguÃ­an por llegar siempre tarde a clase. â€" Bueno yo... -, - Jaja, por lo visto es cierto, jaja es broma, tranquila que yo solo estoy jugando.- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa cuando vio que Mina esta dispuesta a hablar, para dar por terminado el tema de la puntualidad de ambas a clase ese dÃ­a.  
  
Terminando Serena de hablar, entro Lita al salÃ³n, llegÃ³ con su maletÃ­n en un una mano y en la otra una bolsa algo grande, pero las 3 chicas que se encontraban frente a ella ya sabÃ­an que contenÃ­a esa bolsa.- Â¡Buenos dÃ­as!. - Dijeron las 3 a coro cuando tuvieron a Lita cerca de ellas. - Â¡Buenos dÃ­as!.- Contesto - Veo que has traÃ­do mucho almuerzo, Â¿Nos vas a invitar verdad que si?.- Pregunto Mina con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo es su mirada. â€" Â¡Claro que sÃ­ Mina!, He preparado suficiente para todas.- Contesto mirando a Serena algo pensativa, sabia que algo no estaba bien, ya que normalmente ella era quien pedÃ­a poder comer parte del almuerzo antes que Mina.  
  
DespuÃ©s de unos minutos, ya se encontraban en el aula todos los alumnos, Serena pasaba su mirada a su alrededor, viendo a sus compaÃ±eros, tratando de analizar el ambiente, Ami se encontraba leyendo un libro de FÃ­sica, al verla se alegro por que su amiga sigue siendo tan estudiosa como siempre, aunque claro ya no era tan cerrada y poco a poco su timidez con las personas iba desapareciendo desde que la conociÃ³, Mina platicaba a Lita y a varias compaÃ±eras sus anÃ©cdotas sobre un partido de voleibol, y esbozo una sonrisa al ver que Mina seguÃ­a siendo tan alegre y la agrando mas al notar que Lita prestaba atenciÃ³n a la historia haciÃ©ndoles creer a las demÃ¡s que era la primera vez que la escuchaba, pero tanto ella como Lita se sabÃ­an casi de memoria ese relato, ya que Mina se las habÃ­a relatado en varias ocasiones.  
  
Todos parecÃ­an felices por regresar a un nuevo curso, claro que cada quiÃ©n por diferentes razones, unos por volver a ver a los amigos, y otros por que ya extraÃ±aban las tareas. ( Ya se imaginaran que persona en particular extraÃ±aba las tareas) Ella tambiÃ©n se encontraba feliz de regresar a la escuela, por que, la escuela le mantendrÃ­a ocupada, y eso le permitirÃ­a tratar de olvidar por un momento los pensamientos que ya varios meses atrÃ¡s venÃ­an rondando su mente.  
  
Con esta idea sÃ© esta dando a sÃ­ misma la oportunidad de poder comenzar a vencer sus temores, con forme transcurriera el aÃ±o escolar estaba segura que lograrÃ­a terminar lo que ya hace unas semanas habÃ­a comenzado, empezar a ser responsable y madura.  
  
Se acerco a Mina y comenzÃ³ a escuchar con atenciÃ³n el relato de esta, cuando de pronto, muy puntual como todos los dÃ­as escolares, sonÃ³ el timbre, anunciÃ¡ndoles asÃ­ a los alumnos que las clases ya acababan de iniciar.  
  
- Miharu @-- ** 


End file.
